nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Wii U
The Wii U is an upcoming eighth generation video game console, the successor to the Wii, and Nintendo's sixth home console. It will be released in 2012, during the second half of that year. It is capable of displaying 1080p high definition visuals, and is expected to have a better online experience than its predecessor. The system's controller contains a 6-inch single-touch screen which can stream content from the console, allowing players to continue the game away from the TV. A prototype of the system was revealed at the 2011 Electronic Entertainment Expo, otherwise known as E3, and was playable on the show floor. The system is fully backwards compatible with Wii software and accessories. History Since the early years of the Wii, some speculated that Nintendo would release an HD version of the console, simply named, Wii HD, since it was the only console of the seventh generation not to feature high-definition graphics. However, after Nintendo denied these rumors, no more talk of such a thing was raised for a few more years. In April 2011, an unknown source stated that Nintendo was planning on unveiling their next console, Project Café, at E3 of that year. It was also rumored that the system would have HD resolutions, be able to play Wii software, and have a new controller with a built-in high resolution screen. It was also said that the machine was significantly more powerful than the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Many claims focused on the new controller, which would feature dual analog sticks, a standard D-pad, two bumpers, two triggers and more. the functionality of the new controller was compared to a Nintendo GameCube controller; other sites compared the controller to an iPad with buttons. They also added that there would be a front-facing camera on the controller, and that it would also feature six-axis motion controls, as well as a built-in sensor bar, and would feature a single-touch 6.2-inch touchscreen. The console was also stated to resemble a modernized Super Nintendo Entertainment System. Names for the system, such as the Nintendo Stream, Nintendo Feel, and simply Nintendo, were tossed around. On April 25, 2011, Nintendo released a statement officially announcing a system to succeed the Wii. They simultaneously announced that it would be released during 2012, and that playable console units would be present at E3 2011, confirming the majority of the rumors. Nintendo CEO Satoru Iwata said that the system would "offer something new for home game systems" and would be released in the fiscal year of 2012. The prototype version of the console was unveiled at the event as promised, though Nintendo's stock fell almost 10 percent that day, with analysts not believing that the Wii U's controller was as innovative as the Wii Remote. Features The controller of the Wii U resembles a tablet. It has four face buttons, A, B, X, and Y, two circle analog sticks, four shoulder buttons, L, R, ZL, and ZR, a D-pad, a home button, a start and select button and a power button. It features an inner facing camera, a microphone, a stereo speaker, sensor strip, a rumble system, accelerometer, gyroscope, magnetometer, rechargeable battery and built-in flash memory to store data. It also uses a stylus for precision movement on the touch screen, similar to the Nintendo DS system. The Wii U will allow people to play games on the tablet and on the TV screen. Using the controller, one can browse the internet, send videos, and flip channels, and chat with other Wii U owners. Details The following are some key details and bits of trivia about the Wii U and its unique controller. *The Wii U's controller is single touch only. *The Wii U will be released sometime between April and December of 2012. *Despite looking like a tablet, all processing is done on the console itself. *The controller will have rumble feedback. *Nintendo-developed Wii accessories will be compatible with the Wii U. New accessories, including a new Wii Zapper-styled controller, are in development. *The Wii U will be backwards compatible with Wii software and accessories such as the Wii Balance Board. Nintendo Gamecube software and accessories will not be compatible with the Wii U. There have also been rumors that GameCube games may be remade for the system, or that they will be available on the Wii U's equivalent of the Virtual Console. *Like the Wii and Nintendo 3DS, The Wii U will have Miis. *The Wii U tablet will be used not only as a controller but players will be able to play their games on the touch screen instead of the television. *The Wii U not only has improved graphics to the Wii, but will surpass both its rivals, the Playstation 3 and the Xbox 360. *Confirmed games include LEGO City Stories, Pikmin 3, and a new Super Smash Bros. title, which will be compatible and interactive with the the 3DS version that will be released alongside it. *There is an SD card slot on the console. *Video Chatting with friends that also have the Wii U. *A new friend code system. Instead of friend code numbers,the Wii U will have their own unique gamertag that they will have.This gamertag might be used of the U Shop which is rumored to be the name. *Online experience will have major inpact on the Wii U system. See also *List of Wii U games External links thumb|right|300px|Wii U Trailer *Official Nintendo E3 Page *Unofficial separate Wii U Wiki *Wii U Wikipedia page Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo consoles